


Rhythm of the Night

by amyfortuna



Series: Tolkien Femslash Week 2016 [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Goddess Worship, Multi, Music, Orgy, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elemmírë performs at a secret festival in honour of Vána and Nessa, and is transported into bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tolkien Femslash Week. Card and Prompt are: Emotions, i15, Lust.
> 
> Also fulfils my Season of Kink square for smoking/intoxication/aphrodisiacs.

Elemmírë, completely naked, sketched a bow in front of the crowd before positioning herself carefully with her flute. Beside her, Anairë flashed her a sensual smile and set her mouth to her trumpet, while Eärwen brought her violin to her shoulder and behind them, Nerdanel started the drums going, a steady beat that was so strong it seemed to rock the very earth. Lalwen, at her other side, began their concert with a guttural shout of joy, and the crowd responded, yelling back in equal joy. 

Sweet-smelling smoke rose from incense braziers set at intervals around the green forest glade. Elemmírë's head was already beginning to spin with the effects of the delightful drug: Vána's Rapture it was called. The setting sun cast golden light through the trees, lighting up shining hair and bared skin. 

Everyone who was anyone or ever had been was there. Galadriel, barefoot and naked, her hair unbound, danced wildly with Melian; Idril and Meleth stood swaying with their arms wrapped around each other; Aredhel was kissing Elenwë feverishly in the distance; Finduilas was smiling alluringly at Nellas, clearly hoping to end up with her that evening. This was a secret gathering in celebration of of the love of Vána and Nessa, a wild party that more often than not turned into an orgy of passion. Tonight all the normal rules were set at naught, and everyone could be free in their wildest desires. 

The music roared and dipped and soared; Elemmírë felt that she was set free, floating on it and in it, hardly understanding the words that were coming out of her mouth like her heart was on fire. She burned with arousal every time she looked out into the crowd or at her fellow performers: she wanted to throw Lalwen down and kiss her lover senseless, she wanted to run her fingers through Nerdanel's bright hair, to lift tiny Eärwen into her arms and carry her off into the night, to kneel at Anairë's feet and offer herself up. Galadriel was as much a goddess then as Melian; Idril and Meleth were twin flames, golden hair and dark entwined together; Aredhel and Elenwë she could not see, but guessed they had already sunk to the grass, lost in each other; Finduilas was running her hand along Nellas' arm, now coaxing her into a kiss, both of them shy and sweet with each other. 

Arousal didn't sum it up. Elemmírë was wet from sweat and tears and the salt of her own juices sliding down her thighs. Her flute translated her moans into high-pitched cries of joy, keeping time with Eärwen's violin and Anairë's trumpet and the ecstasy they brought forth. The noise they made was breathtaking, overwhelming, almost an orgasm in and of itself. 

When Vána appeared, she did so directly in front of Elemmírë, dancing lightly, flowers opening in her footsteps. At the same moment, Nessa approached from the other direction in the form of a deer, changing to a woman's shape mid-leap as she passed through the crowd to their cries of delighted welcome. The flute fell from Elemmírë's nerveless fingers and she collapsed to the ground beside Lalwen, wasting no time in embracing her. 

Vána and Nessa met and kissed then, and though everyone playing or singing was now on the ground embracing at least one other person, the music went on, seeming to come from all around them, the bright melody of Life Itself made audible by their pleasure. Moans and sighs translated into harmonies; the slick motions of hands and mouths became the beat. Elemmírë found herself kissing not only Lalwen but then Nerdanel, who wound her arms, laughing, around her neck and arched into her, then Eärwen, whose butterfly-soft fingers danced over her skin, sliding steadily downward, then Anairë, who followed the kiss with another to her throat and then to her breast. 

Lalwen herself knelt between her legs, face buried in Elemmírë's quim, licking steadily at her, even as Nerdanel's clever fingers played over her own clit. Elemmírë could feel Lalwen's moans translated up through her own body. She tilted her head back so she could take Anairë's nipple into her mouth as Anairë and Eärwen kissed over her. 

Beside them, Vána and Nessa were also on the ground, bodies pressed together, Nessa grinding down against Vána's thigh. When they came - and it would be soon - they would take the whole glade with them to new heights of pleasure. Just out of the corner of her eye, Elemmírë could see Finduilas kneeling in front of Nellas, fingers and mouth busy at bringing her pleasure. Nellas' fingers were wound in Finduilas' hair, and she had a look of transported ecstasy on her face that was almost enough to send Elemmírë over the edge by itself. 

It didn't take long: Vána and Nessa cried out together in a crescendo that must have been heard before the very dawn of Time itself. Trumpets and harps and all the songs she had ever heard could not equal it. Their passion was like a wave that crested and broke, washing over the whole crowd, and bliss spilled in its wake. Elemmírë fell into it, eyes closed, arching upward, her body thrilling through and through with an ecstasy that seemed to go on and on. 

When she came back to herself, it was dark and silent. Vána and Nessa were gone and the smoke had cleared. Lalwen lay next to her, asleep, an arm thrown over her. At her other side, Anairë was curled up with Eärwen and Nerdanel, who was just beginning to stir. 

They exchanged an amused grin across the sleeping bodies of their lovers, and Elemmírë relaxed back into Lalwen's arms. She didn't need to get up just yet.


End file.
